In the past, rigs for workover, drilling and other operations employing hydraulic power assemblies instead of a drawworks for raising and lowering a travelling block have been used. The closest prior patents known to the applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,550; 3,719,238; and 3,960,360 (copies are filed herewith) and the art cited therein. In addition, applicant is aware of a prior rig used in 1974 shown in drawing No. 1703-A, filed herewith.
The present invention differs from such prior art in that the present rig is adapted to be extended and telescoped for reducing its length during transportation, utilizing the hydraulic system for such telescoping and extension. Further, the present invention is cantilevered from vertical to dispose the travelling block to one side of the mast, and the deadlines are secured to the rig floor or base for loading the rear legs of the mast. Also, by securing the deadlines to the rig floor or base, the line can be reeled in or taken up when the mast is telescoped to thereby prevent tangling of the lines during such telescoping.